A Change of Plan
by Jane-Doe1
Summary: He's back... (Spoilers: The Stalker)


Title: A Change of Plan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't any of these characters. Although I wish I did. It would have been a nice Christmas present.  
  
Author's Notes: This is the first fan fiction I've written so I'm kinda new at this. I'm not a scientist or a doctor so there will probably be some errors in it.  
  
Chapter One: The Truth  
  
Everyone sat in silence. The news that no could of imagined had fallen upon them.  
  
Except for Nick.  
  
Nick had feared this day would come. The day where all his bad emotions he had felt before would arise once again.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be okay?" asked Catherine for the fourth time that afternoon.  
  
"I'm going to be okay Cath. I'll be fine." said Nick as he left the room.  
  
Later,  
  
"I gave you these to run almost a hour ago! Where are they? What happen to them?" yelled Warrick.  
  
"Whoa, Warrick. Relax. Do go nuclear on me." Greg said calmly.  
  
"Why haven't they been done yet?" asked Warrick.  
  
"I'm sorry man but I'm packed high with all these other test to run." Greg explained.  
  
Warrick walks off with a sign.  
  
"What's with him?" asked Greg.  
  
"I think Nigel's has ticked him off." Said Catherine.  
  
Greg froze.  
  
"Nigel?" Greg asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah Nigel's escaped from jail." Replied Catherine.  
  
"How's Nick holding up?" asked Greg immediately.  
  
"The strange thing is he seems alright about it. But that will probably change." Said Catherine.  
  
Catherine hands Greg the sample of blood she wants analyzed.  
  
"Sure I'll be right on it as soon as I get this done otherwise Warrick won't be a 'happy chappy.'" said Greg.  
  
Later that night,  
  
Greg felt relieved to put an end to his shift. It was a tiresome shift. He felt like he could just collapsed on his couch but he was hungry. As he made himself a quick snack, he heard a distinctive creak on the floor in the living room. He went to investigate it.  
  
He looked around. He noticed something strange. Something peculiar. The door. The front door. The front door was opened.  
  
Greg was sure he shut it when he walked in. Fear started to close in on him as he walked towards the door.  
  
His heart was pounding. His head was spinning. His breathing was rapid. His hands were shaking.  
  
Greg approached the door. He looked out the door. Nothing. Just an empty hallway. No one there at all.  
  
Greg closed the door behind him. He tried to forget about what happened. It probably was nothing. Nothing at all. Just his imagination getting the better of him.  
  
Greg soon forgot about the whole incident and went on with his normal routine. Before long, he grew sleepy and decided to get some rest. It was a busy day. So many people demanding tests run at the same time. It felt like peak hour traffic. He felt like having a couple of days off.  
  
Greg turned off the lights. He walked towards his bed. He saw something over at the other side of the room. What in the hell is that, Greg thought. Was it a shadow? Or was he going nuts?  
  
Just as he thought he was officially losing it, the dark figure walked towards him. Greg immediately froze. Unable to move an inch.  
  
As the figure moved closer, Greg was still too frightened to move.  
  
"Remember me?" said the figure.  
  
Even though Greg could not see the man that stood before him in the dark, he knew his voice.  
  
"What are you doing here?" shouted Greg shocked. He felt his heart rate rise even more.  
  
"Hey don't sound too surprise."  
  
The dark figure grabbed his crowbar and swung it at Greg. It hit him and Greg collapsed onto the floor. When Greg got up, the attacker grabbed him and flung he over the side of the room. Blood was gushing from Greg's head. He desperately tried to scramble up once again but it was no use. He was in too much pain. The assailant walked over to Greg hit him with the crowbar a few more times. The attacker heard a noise, dropped the crowbar and then split. Greg laid motionless on the ground with a big pool of blood beneath him. 


End file.
